This application requests continued support for the Tufts University Oncology Program to participate in the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group. There are now 16 hospitals affiliated with New England Medical Center to form the Tufts Network, organized specifically to participate in multi-modality clinical trials. As a member of ECOG for more than 20\years, Tufts continues to provide stable leadership which encourages and facilitates patient accrual. ECOG investigators at Tufts are active in several laboratory and in-house clinical projects which will form the basis for future ECOG protocols. Sixteen Tufts network members serve on 13 ECOG disease, modality and standing steering committees. Over the past two years, Tufts Investigators have chaired 15 active or proposed ECOG studies. Tufts nurse oncologists participated in writing the drug administration sections of recent protocols and contributed to writing the Nursing Drug Information Handbook. A comprehensive data management system provides timely, accurate data collection, verified by institutional audits and central computerized delinquency monitoring. Long term goals of the Tufts Oncology Program are to increase protocol development in all treatment modalities; to translate basic science projects currently underway into ECOG protocols; to increase patient accrual on ECOG studies; to further develop and refine the data management system and to educate physicians, other medical personnel and the public about cancer clinical trials and current cancer treatment.